


Out of seemingly nowhere

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [59]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi has no idea how he got to this point but it is not like he had a real problem with it.





	

Kakashi was frozen. Not literally. Just shocked. Very shocked and surprised. When he had invited Naruto over to crash at his place while the blonde’s apartment was undergoing some renovation or the other he had not expected _this_.

This being him sitting on his ass in the entry way of his own home the door barely closed behind himself and Naruto with Naruto straddling him. Kakashi had a lap full of very irritated Naruto and he was finding that he really did not have a problem with it at all the closer and closer Naruto squirmed to him.

“I can’t believe it.” Naruto hissed and Kakashi swallowed at the way the blonde tore off his Chuunin jacket to discard it somewhere behind him. “You’ve been reading that pervy book for _years_!”

“Well ah.” Kakashi stammered as Naruto shifted pressing down in all the wonderful right places causes an instantaneous response in Kakashi.

“I wasted all this time.” Naruto snorted and Kakashi held his breath as he watched the blonde yank his jacket open, to discard it the way he had the Chuunin jacket. Kakashi swallowed nervously and eyed Naruto’s chest through the spaces in the mesh shirt. “I gave so many hints.” Naruto continued as he grasped the hem of the shirt. “I did it all subtle like, certain you would understand but I should have just jumped you from the start!” The mesh shirt was given the same treatment as the other two pieces of clothing.

Kakashi’s breaths were coming in pants as he eyed Naruto as he straddled him. It was not the best lighting. They were in the entry way after all but Kakashi honestly did not care at this point.

Naruto had pushed him down. Naruto had scolded him while he ripped off three articles of clothing. It was a miracle he was only hard and had not come in his pants yet. He had _never_ seen this side to Naruto.

“I had no idea this was a possibility.” Kakashi admitted. He knew his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and arousal. He had not seen this coming. Naruto talked about the build-up but he had been oblivious.

“That book is fricken deceptive.” Naruto growled. He pressed his hands to Kakashi’s shoulders and he swore he could feel the heat from the blonde’s palms through his Jounin jacket. Naruto squirmed again using his position to rub his lower half deliciously against Kakashi’s stomach and Kakashi barely stopped himself from groaning aloud.

His panting did get louder and Naruto grinned down at him even as he grinded down, his ass brushing against Kakashi’s clothed cock creating a friction that made him thrust once before he caught himself.

“You’re just as surprising as usual.” Kakashi gritted as his cock got even harder as Naruto grinded down on top of him. His cock was throbbing and with Naruto on top of him like that, there was no way he would be able to endure too much of it.

He was congratulating himself on the inside because for a surprise situation he was handling himself very well. It had started off as such a normal day. The usual thing in Konoha and now here it was in the evening and his former student wanted to suck his cock. And fuck him.

He had already tested for a genjutsu. This was reality.

The sound of a zipper was loud in the room. Naruto’s blue eyes were on him as he unzipped his own pants. Naruto did it so slowly, a tease. A lingering action. Kakashi felt he would be driven mad by the time he saw the light blue fabric peek out from behind the zipper.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked. His voice was calmer, softer but the arousal that had flavoured it earlier had only doubled. “Can I take it off?”

“You didn’t have a problem stripping yourself of the other things.” Kakashi muttered. He felt hot. Burning up from the inside.

“Good point.” Naruto mused. His fingers left his pants to grasp Kakashi’s jounin jacket. “Should I help you get comfortable?”

“A shirt or jacket removed won’t help soothe me.” Kakashi pointed out. He placed a quick hand on Naruto’s waist to steady the boy as he did a quick thrust up. teasing and torturing himself and bringing a gasp from Naruto.

“The good stuff will start after.” Naruto promised. His hands dug into the jacket and pushed it back, threatening to remove it from Kakashi. “Is this okay with you?”

Kakashi groaned from deep in his throat. With one hand dragged down his mask. With the other he grabbed Naruto and brought him down to a harsh kiss. He broke away to pant, his head was swimming from arousal. “What do you think?” He asked as he watched Naruto’s tongue sneak out to run across his lips gently. Tasting _him_.

Naruto laughed before he flung himself back on top of Kakashi. Kakashi gave a fleeting thought to the still unlocked door before he flipped his and Naruto’s positions, securing the blonde under him.


End file.
